LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a solid-state semiconductor device that can directly convert electrical energy to visible light. LED technologies provide many advantages including high energy efficiency, eco-friendliness, controllable lighting, strong viability, high stability, short response time, long lifespan, etc. To promote low carbon living and protect environment, LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications. LED lighting fits well into the development trend of highly efficient and environmental friendly lighting. Further, LED lighting enables unique power supply and control methods, which allow easy integration of various intelligent controls and multimedia functions.
Existing projection device is often an independent projector. A projector is a projection device used to amplify and display images. Projectors are now widely used for presentations in conference rooms, as well as for watching videos or pictures on a big screen at home by connecting to a DVD player or other media devices. A projector can process data, convert data to optical images, and project images to a screen through a lens. In a smart home environment, projection devices usually exist independently. Further, projection devices require extra battery or power supply from power adapter, and need external connection cables, such as the AV (Audio Video) cable, VGA (Video Graphics Array) cable and HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) cable, to perform movie and video projections. Projection devices not only are large, but also are also costly, which are not suitable for the developing needs of a smart home, or for bringing new smart experience to users.
Therefore, a small, well-designed, compact, stable, cost-efficient, and intelligent smart LED lighting devices and smart LED lighting system integrated with projection functionalities may meet the needs of a smart home.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.